Past Mistakes
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Eiri's moved on with his life after New York. Yet, somehow, the past is about to be made present, and a supposed destiny is taking shape around Eiri-- can he weather the coming storm? Rated M for adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

_Yuki, I've missed you. Have you missed me too? I realize that I messed things up the last time we were together, but I know now that I have the chance to make it right. Are you waiting for me, like I've been waiting for you? I hope so, because I'm coming for you. And then we can be together forever, like we were meant to be. _

_Wait for me. I'm coming. _

_*~*_

Touma clutched the phone so tightly in his hand that he knuckles turned white. The voice on the other end kept talking, yet it sound tinny, as if someone were speaking to him through a long tunnel. Yet somehow, the words impacted him through the shock.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Touma nodded and drew a shaky breath.

"Yes, I understand. Please, keep me informed of anything that might be relevant. Thank you."

Touma gently placed the phone back in its cradle, and turned to look out the plate glass window behind his desk. The Tokyo skyline dimmed as memories he'd locked away long ago washed over him.

_Five gunshots. It was the warped sound, like deformed firecrackers, that alerted Touma that something was wrong. He'd gone running down the hallway, and threw open the door to the familiar apartment. What he'd seen had shaken him. _

_Yuki had been sitting on the floor, the murderous gun grasped lightly in his shaking hands. Wine was pooled around him, only a few shades lighter than the blood that was creeping slowly toward his kneeling form. _

_Eiri's tutor's body lay, facedown, in front of him. _

_Eiri was crying, clearly terrified. What would happen to him when word got out he'd murdered someone? But Touma knelt by him, wrapping his arms around his friend. _

"_Shhh, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong."_

_Somehow, Touma had instinctively known what had happened. Though there was no sign of anyone else, a crisp ten dollar bill and the bottle of wine had connected to show Touma that Eiri's mentor, the one person he'd loved with all his heart, had betrayed Eiri, sold him as if he were a mindless dog. _

_It pissed Touma off to no end. _

Touma shook his head, clearing the memories away like cobwebs. He'd been only a child then, barely in his teens, yet he'd had enough influence as the heir to the N-G empire to get Eiri out of trouble, and had cleaned up the mess nicely. Anyone who'd known the truth had been paid handsomely to keep what they knew secret. And he'd spared no expense when it came to getting Eiri the help he needed.

There'd only been one loose end. Touma had told Eiri that his tutor had died, and indeed he had-- three times on the operating table, in the attempt to save his life. He'd been saved, and after he'd recovered, Touma had had him locked away in an institution in the US.

Only three people knew that the original Yuki was still alive-- Touma, Mika, and Yuki himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-- I apologize for the short chapter, but I just needed to set up Yuki's thinking pattern. I promise that the next chapter will be longer-- just bear with me!

Yuki looked apprehensively around the airport terminal. He was paranoid, sure that at any moment, one of the horrid doctors would leap out at him, waving their needles and mumbling to him in a foreign language. He could never understand anything they said, though they did try.

He laughed softly to himself. A little boy, with blonde hair and big blue eyes turned to look at him from his seat by his mother, and Yuki was jolted. The little boy looked so much like Eiri that he had the sudden urge to cry.

_No, relax, Yuki. It's not Eiri. Eiri's not here, but he's waiting for you. Back in Japan. Which is where you need to go. Keep moving your feet, one step at a time, and before you know it, you'll be back where you belong._

_And Eiri will welcome you with open arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Eiri, wake _up _already!"

The man in question simply rolled onto his side, dragging the covers with him and tossing them over his head. It was just too early to humor Shuichi.

"Dammit, Eiri, I said-- Wake! _Up!_

Eiri growled in frustration as the covers were somehow yanked from his hands and off his warm body, leaving him exposed to the bright, brittle cold.

"Dammit yourself, Shuichi. I'm trying to sleep, bastard, and it's too early to be up!"

Shuichi only grinned at his lover. Lion-colored eyes studied him unblinkingly, but Shuichi held his ground, determined not to waver under the intense gaze. Finally, Eiri gave up and looked away. Shuichi reveled in his small victory, and before Eiri knew it, his pink-haired half had burrowed under the covers, wrapping extremely cold arms around his comfortably warm stomach.

"Shuichi, I'll give you three seconds to get off of me."

Shuichi only snuggled closer, slipping his cold fingers down under the waist of Eiri's pajama bottoms, then under the fabric of his boxers. His hand was almost where he wanted it when Eiri swung at him.

Shuichi dodged the blow with speed that would have made a cheetah proud. Eiri himself was a little surprised when he encountered just air where Shuichi's face should have been. He looked around, startled to find the room apparently empty-- until Shuichi poked his head up over the side of the bed.

Expecting it, Eiri's fist met squarely with the top of the pale pink skull.

"OW! What the hell, Eiri?!"

Shuichi looked up, his hands over the throbbing spot on his head. His eyes were narrowed, turning a deep storm purple.

"I did tell you I was trying to sleep."

Eiri shrugged, running one hand through his hair and turning away from Shuichi. The more sensitive boy rubbed his head, eyes widening to almost impossible proportions, tears welling and making them shine. Just when he was about to let loose with the waterworks, Eiri turned back to him, eyes less hostile and a small smile on his lips.

"Shuichi, did you really think I forgot?"

Shuichi only turned on his happy waterworks.

*~*

"Mika, it's about Yuki."

Mika dropped a cinnamon stick into her mug of hot cocoa and stirred it around a couple of times. Then she turned around, leaning against the counter as she studied Touma.

"What about him?"

"He's gotten out."

Mika frowned, cocking her head a little.

"Gotten out of what? I wasn't aware that he was in any trouble."

Touma, who had been standing with his head down and eyes closed, looked up and pinned his wife with his aquamarine gaze.

Mika gasped, and the mug slipped from her fingers, making a dull thud on the tile floor, chocolate spilling out around her feet. Realization swept over her, and her eyes filled with fear.

"Touma, what about Eiri? He doesn't know anything about this and if Yuki comes back…"

Touma stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, comforting and protective. Mika clung to him, shaking slightly.

"Be calm. I've got people watching the airports, and if he shows up, we'll be the first to know."

Touma held her closer as she cried, hoping that Yuki was caught-- and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki grinned to himself as he caught sight of the Tokyo skyline far below the plane. It had been so easy to get a ticket and board the flight headed for Tokyo. No one had given him a second glance, as he'd been so afraid they would have. He fleetingly wondered if anyone could peg him as an institution escapee. Was his hair just a little shaggy, giving a hint of something being not quite right, or did his eyes shine with just a hint of madness?

He hoped not.

As the plane's wheels touched down, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was back on safe ground. All he had to do was make it through customs, and that should be a breeze, because he'd been careful not to bring anything with him that could point to him as anyone out of the ordinary. 

Stepping off of the plane and into the terminal, he breathed in the Tokyo air. 

Home. 

He felt himself start to break down. He wanted nothing more than to sit and cry. This was home, and it always had been, no matter where he'd come from or gone to in his life-- Tokyo always held a special place in his heart. 

And Eiri was here.

Steeling his resolve, he shook himself, ridding himself of his melancholy as a dog would rid itself of water. He walked toward the luggage conveyer, spotting his little bag almost at once. It held only a few changes of clothing, and his most valued treasures-- a picture of Eiri as a young boy, and a brilliant diamond ring. 

He was going to marry Eiri, no matter what.

Gathering his wits along with his possessions, he breezed through customs and grinned as he stepped out into the cold afternoon sunlight. 

"Eiri, I'm here." 

Now, he had to figure out his next plan of action. 


	5. Chapter 5

Touma sighed as he spun his chair toward his desk and the ringing telephone. He was annoyed to find his fingers shaking when he reached for the phone.

"Yes, Touma speaking."

"Mr. President, sir, Yuki Kitazawa has been spotted at Tokyo International Airport."

Touma gasped slightly and leaned forward in his chair.

"When? Has anyone apprehended him?"

He heard the pleading note in his voice, and anger swept over him for a moment. He clutched the phone tighter, making himself wince at the slight pain, and waited for answers.

"Only a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, we were unable to apprehend him. He got into a cab, and we have the information on it. We're tracing it now, to see where he goes."

Touma nodded. It was still too early to relax, especially now that Yuki was back in Japan. Fleetingly, he wondered how in the world he'd gotten through customs in two countries, but dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to worry about how, but to focus on catching him and getting him back to the United States-- and away from Eiri, before Yuki could find him.

"Fine. Just keep me informed the moment you have anything."

"Yes sir."

*~*

Mika glanced at the phone, which hung on the wall at the entrance to the kitchen. She sighed as she rose gracefully from the couch, annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of her little brother's newest novel.

She padded, bare-foot, to the doorway and reached around, removing the phone from the hook and twirling to lean against the door frame, while pulling the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Mika here."

"Mika…"

She reacted without thinking, then cursed herself for not being calm.

"Yuki."

There was a soft chuckle through the phone, and she felt goose bumps raise on her arms at the sound. It was off, just a little, hinting at the utter madness beneath it.

"I was wondering if you'd remember me. So tell me, are you as beautiful as I remember? I only met you once, but I still remember. Is your hair as long as it was then, as shiny? That's how I remember you, as shiny and sophisticated."

Unconsciously, she raised her free hand to her lips, biting gently on the nail of her index finger.

"Never mind. What do you want?"

There was another soft laugh, this one a little more insane than the last.

"You know what I want. Tell me where Eiri is!"

Mika shook her head violently.

"Never. I'll never let you get to him, do you understand me? As long as I'm breathing, I'll never let you hurt him!"

"Mika, you misunderstand me. I don't mean to hurt him. I love him, and I plan on marrying him. I even have a ring…"

"You're insane! If you come anywhere near Eiri, I'll kill you myself, do you understand! I'll kill--!"

Only the soft click stopped her tirade, and she slumped to the floor, holding the dead phone in her shaking hands.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-- Because the last two chapters have been a little dark, I bequeath to you, the readers, this light and fluffy chapter! (Be warned, though, it does end darkly!)

"Hey, Eiri, hurry up!"

Eiri waved a hand vaguely at Shuichi, and paused mid-step to light another cigarette. Shuichi turned back, somehow waving and keeping his balance while twisting his body like a cat.

"Hey, c'mon, the show's about to start! We'll miss the beginning!"

Eiri turned his cat-like eyes to the pink haired bundle of endless energy and sighed. He was worn out, yet Shuichi seemed as if he'd just been getting warmed up by the days' activities.

Shuichi walked back over to Eiri and wrapped his arms around his taller half, grinning up at him.

"Awww, c'mon, don't tell me you're tired!" He seemed to muse for a moment. "Must mean you're getting old!"

He danced away when Eiri shot him a look, laughing. Then he paused, a thoughtful look passing over his feminine features. Eiri _did_ look tired, but then, a whole day at a theme park, only eating sweets, would make anyone tired and cranky. Then again, Eiri was _always_ cranky.

Shuichi grinned.

"Hey, c'mon, lets forget the movie and go get something to eat. My treat!"

Eiri eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

Shuichi grinned and was about to answer when his cell rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he glanced at the number and frowned. Why would Touma be calling him so late? He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Shuichi, it's Touma. Are you with Eiri?"

Shuichi was about to answer when Touma cut him off.

"Of course you are. Listen, I need to talk to you-- somewhere where Eiri can't hear you."

Glancing at Eiri, who raised a brow, he waved vaguely and walked away from Eiri, stopping just out of earshot.

"Touma, what is this about?"

"Listen, I don't have time to go into details right now, so I'll tell you the most important thing you may have to know. Yuki Kitazawa is alive, and he's here in Tokyo."

The world seemed to drop out from under his feet, and Shuichi felt the blood drain from his head, leaving him feeling lightheaded. He clutched the phone tightly, but suppressed the urge to turn and look at Eiri, knowing that if he did, he'd present his lover with the fact that something was terribly wrong.

"Shuichi, do you understand what I'm tell you?"

Shuichi felt detached from his body, as if he were a bystander to a horror scene, but he could feel his head nodding, and he answered quietly.

"Yes, I understand you. What do you want me to do?"

Touma paused for a moment, then spoke again.

"Get Eiri home. Drag him by his hair, seduce him back to your apartment, do whatever you have to do, just get him back somewhere safe and stay there until I call you again, ok?"

Shuichi nodded, and felt the blood start to slowly come back to his brain. Touma had a plan, which was good. Anything was better than nothing.

"Ok, Touma."

He lowered the phone, flipping it shut, then took a moment to compose himself before he turned back to face Eiri. Getting his now-suspicious lover back to their apartment would take all the skills he had-- it was a good thing he was up to the challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-- Ok, this is a lemony chapter, just to let everyone know ahead of time! Anyway, I hope everyone who reads enjoys!

Eiri reared up over Shuichi, focusing on his violet eyes, now a storm cloud purple, filled with lust and wanting. Soft fingertips ran down his chest, encircling his nipples, making him close his eyes and moan softly. Only here, alone in a almost dark room with Shuichi, could he show any emotion.

He knew how ironic it was.

After what had happened with Yuki, Eiri had been sure that being intimate with anyone, man or woman, would send him into a full fledged panic. Yet, being here with Shuichi, he felt calm and safe.

He leaned down, capturing the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. He moved against Shuichi's welcoming body, submerging himself in the warmth, and making Shuichi cry out in abandon.

Yet something was wrong. The call from Touma had Shuichi out of sorts, and Eiri wanted to know why. He didn't have to ask who had called, because talking to Touma always left Shuichi a little shaken, no matter how benign the conversation. But this time was different, and Eiri wanted to know why.

Pulling his hips back, he thrust roughly into his lover. Shuichi cried out at the movement, his body not used to pain. Yet, when he looked up, he knew why Eiri was being other than his gentle self.

He wanted to know what Touma had told him.

Crying out at another rough thrust, he clenched his eyes shut, willing away the tears. He'd never tell Eiri anything that would hurt him, and he knew that if Eiri ever found out that Yuki was alive… Well, keeping a secret like that from someone like Eiri would mean the end of everything if he should ever find out.

Eiri reached down, grabbing Shuichi's throbbing erection and stroking it in time with his thrusts. He wanted Shuichi to break, to sob out in pleasure what Touma had told him, but Shuichi bit his tongue, only whimpering at the pain of keeping quiet, as well as the pain Eiri was inflicting on him. He reached his release quickly, and couldn't help but open his mouth and cry out Eiri's name as his seed spilled over Eiri's hand. Eiri looked down at his young lover and was undone, his own orgasm flooding over him. He only tossed his head back, eyes shut to block out the light. At that moment, he could have been anyone, and the man below him could have just be another easy lay.

*~*

At the same moment, Yuki was staring out at the ceiling of his hotel room. He had enough money stashed away in a bank account under a false name to keep him comfortable for a couple of months. By then, he'd be exactly where he wanted to be. With Eiri…

At the thought of the young boy, he felt his body stir. Almost unconsciously, he reached down, under the covers, and grasped himself, stroking roughly. It only took a couple of minutes before he came as well, moaning out Eiri's name.

It was only a matter of time until Eiri was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki studied himself critically in the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. His hair, usually a shaggy tan, was now a sleek black which lay stylishly short. Slipping on a pair of shades, he could have been anyone-- a rock star out for a day of anonymity, perhaps. 

Which was exactly what Eiri's boyfriend was. 

Yuki turned back to his hotel-provided desk and scowled at his new laptop. He'd expected to have to search for Eiri, to hack data bases until he found an address, a phone number, anything. 

Yet the first thing that had popped up when he'd typed Eiri's name into a people search website was a picture of the very man he'd been looking for. 

Yuki walked back over to the desk and stared at the computer, the picture and information displayed on the screen fading as he thought back over what he'd found out. 

Eiri Yuki was a famous romance novelist. 

He grinned at the inclusion of his own name in Eiri's pen name. It was only fitting-- after all, he'd been the only one to ever encourage Eiri's ability to write. 

Then his eyes refocused on a picture displayed on the laptop screen-- one of Eiri and a pink haired man. No, man wasn't the word for the young, up and coming music star. He was only a boy. 

But boy or not, it was clear that this Shuichi Shindo had thrown a kink into Yuki's carefully laid plans.

Eiri seemed to stare at him from the picture, mocking him. He hadn't waited for Yuki after all. 

Yuki felt the rage building inside of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and knocked the laptop off of the desk. It bounced on the plush carpeting, which kept it from being damaged. 

Yuki, however, didn't notice as he sank to the floor, clutching his head. There was only one solution that presented itself to his current problem. 

Shuichi Shindo would have to be eliminated. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Shuichi, what's going on?"

Hiro studied his dejected-looking friend. Shuichi stood at the mike, his right hand wrapped loosely around the pole.

Shuichi only shook his head, looking up at Hiro with his violet eyes through his fringe of pale pink bangs. He looked utterly crushed, and Hiro had already figured out that the practice would be a bust. But Shuichi still wouldn't tell his best friend what was bothering him.

Hiro nodded at Shuichi.

"Ok, if it's that personal, I won't push you. But maybe you could talk to Eiri about it."

Shuichi only sighed, and felt tears well in his eyes. Normally, Hiro would be right. Shuichi could always tell Eiri anything, but not this time. And keeping such a big secret from his lover was wearing on him.

"Shuichi, go home. I'll finish cleaning up, and I'll drop by later. Is that ok?"

Shuichi nodded, glad to be able to go home. Hopefully, Eiri would still be out at his book signing, and Shuichi could call Touma and find out if he had any new news about where Yuki might be, or what he might be up to.

For a split second, he caught the irony of the situation. He and Touma had always had Eiri's best interests at heart, though they'd always gone about protecting him in different ways. Yet this time, they were working together towards a common goal-- protecting Eiri and catching Yuki.

Shuichi, however, didn't have a clue as to how to go about the latter. In that respect, Touma had all the resources and the real ability to catch an insane man, and all Shuichi could do was keep Eiri indoors-- mostly with his body. And it made him feel dirty and used.

"Hey, is your practice over already?"

At the soft voice, Shuichi's head shot up. Eiri stood in the doorway, pinning him with his eyes. Slowly, the amber eyes drifted down, and Shuichi had the uncomfortable sensation that Eiri was mentally undressing him.

Fortunately, Hiro had the same feeling, and he gathered up his guitar, effectively breaking the awkward moment.

"Well, Shuichi, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Shuichi nodded, not really paying attention as Eiri uncharacteristically held out a hand to Shuichi. The younger man took it happily at face value and snuggled close to Eiri as they left the studio. He didn't notice the determined look that Eiri shot down at him.

Eiri would find out what was bothering Shuichi, if it killed the both of them. And he knew just where to start.


	10. Chapter 10

At the same time that Eiri was escorting Shuichi to the elevator, Yuki found himself stopping in front of the N-G recording studio.

He couldn't help but stare at the huge structure of steel and glass. It was amazing that right at that moment, somewhere in there, the source of all his problems might be rehearsing.

It was just another thing that tied the building to his Eiri.

He stood, lost in his thoughts, until the huge front door suddenly slid open, and Eiri walked out.

Time stood still for Yuki. Eiri had grown into a handsome man, one worthy of Yuki's devotion. He was taller than Yuki himself, but Yuki didn't mind. If he were truthful to himself, he wouldn't mind being the smaller, more feminine of the two. Oh, to be Eiri's uke…

Suddenly, Eiri turned his lion-colored eyes to Yuki, and the older man felt his hands start to shake. His mouth went dry, and he recognized the moment for what it was. Now was the moment that he could run forward, push Shuichi, who he now noticed was clinging to Eiri's arm, away, and profess his undying love to Eiri.

Yet under Eiri's direct gaze, he found he couldn't move. The gaze was that of a wild animal, barely tamed. And Yuki realized in that second that Eiri's taming had come about under Shuichi's care.

Yuki could never be what Eiri needed. But even as that thought entered his mind, he pushed it away, suppressing the urge to scream.

He could be, _would_ be what Eiri wanted, what Eiri needed. Not that pink haired brat.

Then Eiri lifted his hand and ruffled Shuichi's hair, and the moment was broken. Yuki could only watch as Eiri leaned down and whispered something in Shuichi's ear, which made the young boy pull away and grin up at Eiri, his eyes shining. Yuki took an involuntary step back, away from the precipice he'd been fully prepared to hurl himself over, head-long.

Turning away, he comforted himself with the thought that the edge was still there, and he had only to wait for the right moment. And when he acted, nothing and no one would ever be the same again.


	11. Chapter 11

Touma stared at the phone on his desk, willing it to ring. Someone, somewhere, had to have seen Yuki. He knew that Tokyo was a large city, but he had plenty of guards and private investigators out looking for the escapee-- so why had no one found him yet?

Plus, he had Touma's personal, home phone number. It worried Touma to no end to leave Mika alone at home, when at any moment that _bastard _could show up on his front doorstep. True, Mika was more than efficient with a gun, but against a man who had passed the boundaries of normal thinking… Who knew what could happen?

Then the phone rang, making Touma jump. He fumbled for the receiver, and then lifted it in a nervous hand to his ear.

"Hello, Touma."

The voice on the other end wasn't as familiar to him as some of his hired security, yet he knew in instinctively, and he bristled and started to shake at the same time.

"Yuki."

There was a soft laugh, and he understood what Mika had meant when she'd said he'd sounded… Off. His voice was that of a madman who had convinced himself that he was sane and everyone else was crazy. It was the voice of someone who had nothing to loose and everything to gain, and who wouldn't be afraid to die-- or murder to achieve his goals.

"What do you want? Where are you? I want to help you, if you'll let me."

Years of dealing with stubborn artists made Touma an excellent negotiator, but there was no reasoning with Yuki.

"I want Eiri, but you already knew that. Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on all your success. That building is amazing. And I'm sure that Shuichi Shindo is a credit to the N-G label."

Touma's blood ran cold as his mind darted ahead. Yuki could be anywhere, that much was obvious, since the N-G Records building dominated those around it. But he knew about Shuichi. How? Touma tried to wrack his brain, but Yuki's voice cut off his thoughts.

"I saw Eiri leaving just a few minutes ago, with Shuichi."

Touma gasped involuntarily and spun around, looking frantically through the plate glass window. Yuki only laughed softly.

"He's very handsome, don't you think? I know you've looked at him a time or two, and seriously, who can blame you? You may be married to his sister, but Eiri definitely got the better looks, don't you agree?"

There was a moment of silence, until Touma made a choked sound, which seemed to jolt Yuki.

"There's just one problem with my relationship with Eiri… Only one thing standing in my way of happiness. Do you know what that is, Touma? I'll give you time to think about it."

The line went dead, but Touma was already reaching out to the numbers on the phone.

Shuichi was in serious danger. Now Touma knew exactly how far Yuki would go to be with Eiri.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki grinned to himself as he shut his cell phone. The call to Touma, taunting the president with the fact that he was still free, and knew about Shuichi, was energizing. He looked down from the pedestrian walkway over the highway and caught sight of Eiri and Shuichi in the crowd waiting for the light to change and allow them to cross the street.

His plan, which had been made up on the spur of the moment, was falling into place. The sun was setting in the west, and he knew that Eiri and Shuichi were heading home.

Home, a place where Eiri and Shuichi were living, together. Who knew what they were doing there…

Yuki growled softly to himself. Now wasn't the time to worry about what the relationship between the pair was, only that he removed Shuichi from the picture.

And a small alleyway right down the block from Eiri's apartment provided the perfect spot to carry out the next step of his plan.

As the crosswalk below flooded with people, Yuki hurried on, determined to get as close to Eiri's home as he could-- and then…

Yuki grinned to himself.

Everything would be perfect once Shuichi was out of the way.

Forever.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-- Ok, the next couple of chapters may be a little… disturbing. But I have shaky confidence at best when writing scenes like those coming up. But bear with me! Also, I wanna give a big shout-out and lots of thanks to coffee-house-girl for her unfailing reviews. It's readers like you who keep me writing, so thanks so much!! 

Yuki hovered in the shadows, watching the couple walk up the deserted street. The homes around this neighborhood were built for privacy, and Eiri's was no exception. It made Yuki a little less nervous, because he was less likely to be spotted, and it made his escape less likely to be noticed. 

He clenched his sweaty palms into fists and waited, each minute bringing him closer to his goal. He was excited, yet so nervous he was shaking. Finally, Eiri and Shuichi drew level with the entry to the alleyway. 

It was now or never.

Eiri and Shuichi never saw him coming. Eiri was pushed roughly forward, and lost his balance, falling forward onto his knees. Pain coursed up his legs, yet by the time he was rising to his feet, more pain exploded across his vision, leaving him seeing stars. He moaned as he fell forward, the sound of Shuichi screaming quickly muffled by-- whomever had attacked him. 

Shuichi watched in horror as the stranger hit Eiri hard across the back of the head with a wooden mallet. There was a sickening thud, and Shuichi started to scream. But he was quickly choked off by a strong hand across his mouth. The grip would normally be little more than an annoyance, yet madness, fear and hate lent it a strength that he could only struggle, futilely, against. 

Suddenly, a wet cloth was held tightly against his nose and mouth, and as he breathed in the medicinal smell of chloroform, the last thing he could see was Eiri, laying unconscious, on the sidewalk. 


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed like hours before Eiri was able to clear his head and rise from the pavement, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. 

But in the few minutes it had taken him to gather his wits, Shuichi was gone. He cursed and rose slowly to his knees. Then the glare of headlights washed over him. There was a squeal of breaks, and a car stopped in the middle of the road. 

"Oh, my God, Eiri!"

He groaned as Mika's voice, shrill with fear, seemed to cut through the pain and claw at his brain, like nails down a chalkboard. He growled as her heels clicked on the sidewalk before she kneeled in front of him. 

"Eiri, are you ok?"

Touma's voice was softer, but it carried the same amount of worry. But under it was fear, and Eiri looked up, pegging him with his amber gaze. 

"Touma, Shuichi's been kidnapped."

Mika squeaked, a sound of distress and guilt. Eiri instantly shifted his gaze to her. 

"Tell me what you know."

Mika sat back, then rose to her feet. 

"There's nothing to tell. We need to find answers to who took Shuichi, and--"

She was cut off when Touma put on hand on her arm and drew her closer. Eiri rose shakily to his feet, and suddenly lunged forward, shoving Mika out of the way and grasping the neck of Touma's shirt, lifting the smaller man off of his feet. Mika stood by, stunned. 

"What-- Do--You--Know?"

Touma looked apologetic and Mika held up her hands in defeat as she whispered her worst secret. 

"Yuki Kitazawa is alive. He's the one to took Shuichi."


	15. Chapter 15

Shuichi came back to consciousness slowly, only to find himself staring at a broken concrete sidewalk. Weeds pushed up through cracks, and in places, there was only dirt. The sound of sirens, far away, reached his ears, but only barely. He wondered where Yuki was taking him-- he'd recognized the madness in his attackers' eyes just before he'd been knocked out.

Yuki grinned to himself and his hand ran slowly higher up the inside of Shuichi's thigh. The thought of behind touched at all by this maniac made him physically sick.

Suddenly, he felt himself being moved from his bent position over Yuki's shoulder to being cradled in Yuki's arms. It made him woozy to be moved, yet it gave him a better view of where they were.

The walls of the building were covered in graffiti, much as the building in New York where Shuichi had found Eiri after he'd left had been. But thankfully, he knew he hadn't been out that long, so they were still in Tokyo.

But would Eiri be able to find him?

Shuichi gasped slightly as Yuki jostled him to free one hand and opened a door, stepping inside a small apartment. It was dingy and showed definite signs of neglect. Yet the walls were free of the graffiti that covered the walls of the hallway, and there was a small couch and a lamp, which was turned on.

Yuki grinned as he dumped the still groggy Shuichi onto the couch.

"Well, now what?"

He seemed to be talking to himself, and Shuichi shrank back. Yuki grinned as he realized that the younger man was scared of him.

"Relax. I won't hurt you too badly…Yet."

Yuki pulled his shirt over his head and turned to toss it on a mattress that Shuichi had just noticed, since it was against the far wall and out of the reach of the feeble lamplight.

Shuichi gasped as he caught a glimpse of Yuki's back-- it was covered with thin, upraised white scars. Yuki looked at him over his shoulder and shrugged.

"You see what Touma did to me? He locked me away, where people could do this kind of thing to those whom they deemed too crazy to ever be believed, even if they were able to tell anyone about the abuse they suffered."

Shuichi felt tears well in his eyes. To be subjected to that kind of torture… If Yuki had been sane when he'd been locked away, certainly such horrendous treatment would have pushed his unstable mind over the edge. But his thoughts were cut short when Yuki stepped over towards him. Leaning down, Yuki kissed Shuichi lightly. Shuichi was too stunned to move, and before he knew it, Yuki was holding his arms down, pressing their lips together so hard that Shuichi felt his bottom lip split. Yuki only grinned, keeping his dark eyes pinned to Shuichi's, and licked at the blood.

"Ah, sweet, like I thought you'd be. Do you understand what I'm doing here?"

Shuichi felt his mind whirl as Yuki stood up and moved away from him. There was little doubt in his mind that Yuki tended to use him, to take something that had belonged to Eiri. And then?

Shuichi's eyes darted upward and filled with fear. When Yuki was done breaking him, he would have no more use. Then, Yuki was going to kill him-- and leave Eiri open to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Eiri's grip on Touma loosened, and the younger man dropped lightly to his feet. As Touma straightened up, brushing at his suit, he was disturbed to see that Eiri's eyes had gone empty.

They were the eyes on animal which had lost its mate and saw no reason to go on.

Sighing, he reached out, Mika reaching with him, and they put their arms around Eiri, holding him close. Finally, Eiri spoke.

"How… Why?"

The soft pleading tone tore at Mika's heart, but it was Touma who managed to answer first.

"When Yuki… When he was shot, someone called an ambulance. I got you out before they got there, but I kept tabs on what was going on with Yuki. And I never did lie to you. He did die-- three times, as a matter of fact, while the doctors were operating to save him."

Touma looked up and away, his eyes growing unfocused.

"Every time the doctor told me he'd died, I prayed to God that that was the end-- that he was really gone. But he didn't go away."

Eiri studied his brother-in-law, noting how sad and lost he looked.

"So I had him locked away… Far away, where he couldn't ever get to you. Only…"

He looked back down at Eiri, his eyes filled with haunting pain.

"He has gotten to you. I tried to find him, I used ever resource at my disposal, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry Eiri. I failed you."

The tears which tracked down Touma's face snapped Eiri out of his hopelessness.

"Forget it."

Mika dug her fingers into Eiri's arm, drawing her brother's attention to her.

"What do you mean?"

Eiri scowled as he rose to his feet, Mika and Touma following suit.

"It's past. So Yuki's alive-- the only thing I'm worried about is Shuichi. If he came here to find me, it's obvious that he'd see Shuichi as a threat to what he wants most. Which means that he'd do anything to remove that threat."

Mika gasped.

"You don't mean he'd kill him, do you?"

Eiri nodded, his eyes filling with rage.

"That's exactly what I mean. So we have to find Shuichi as soon as we can."

Mika nodded, but raised her hands in a helpless gesture.

"But where do we start? He could be anywhere!"

Eiri looked at Touma, who simply stared back. The answer came to them at the same time-- an old apartment building, where Yuki had told them years ago that it was where he had grown up. Touma nodded, determined, as Eiri turned back to their car, still parked in the middle of the street, and waved for them to hurry.


	17. Chapter 17

Shuichi tried not to cry out as Yuki struck him again, but he couldn't help but whimper as he tasted blood. Yuki only sneered at the teen.

This was too much fun. The pain he was inflicting only served to make him more aroused.

Shuichi looked back up a t him defiantly, but his eyes were a pale purple, filled with pain.

"So, what now?"

Yuki seemed to mumble to himself more than Shuichi, and for a moment, the pink-haired boy thought he'd been forgotten.

But his luck had run out as Yuki simply leered down at him. Slowly, he pulled a knife from the back pocket of his pants, and Shuichi felt his blood run cold. He was about to die, yet he was grateful that he could remember that Eiri was the last one who had touched him.

But Yuki didn't kill him-- he only reached out and ran the knife under the hem of Shuichi's thin shirt, snagging the material and ripping it on the sharp blade until it fell from his slender frame in threads.

Yuki grinned as he put the knife to the teen's throat.

"Make a sound."

Shuichi whimpered pathetically, and Yuki nodded.

"Now stand up, and take off your pants."

The blood drained from Shuichi's face as he did what Yuki had commanded. He felt detached, as if this were all a bad dream, and he would wake up at any moment.

It was the only thing that kept him from screaming, crying and loosing his own sanity.

When his pants, along with his boxers, had been pulled off, Yuki reached out and grabbed him roughly, pulling him closer by the most sensitive part of his body. Shuichi cried out in pain, and reached out, grabbing the only thing he could to keep himself from falling-- Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki leered at him, pulling on him again, and Shuichi cried out again, as his body started to respond. Yuki sneered.

"How do you like this, little whore? You do know that's all you are to Eiri, right? His little plaything. But it's time for you to leave now, little cherub. Eiri has me now, and he doesn't need you anymore. So I'll use you, just once, then get rid of you."

Yuki licked his lips, imaging that it was Eiri that he was holding so closely, and Shuichi almost sobbed in relief when the touches turned into gentle caresses. His traitorous body responded to the gentle touches, and soon he was crying out, imagining that it was Eiri holding him, touching him so carefully, until he came.

Then, suddenly, a gunshot rang out.


	18. Chapter 18

The shot rang through the little room, making Shuichi wonder if he'd been shot, then if he'd lost his ability to hear. Afraid to look up, he only took a glance-- and saw Eiri standing in the doorway, a smoking gun held in his hand. 

Shuichi sobbed as he threw himself away from Yuki, ignoring the fact that he was naked and shivering, and Eiri caught him, wrapping one arm around him protectively. Eiri looked him over quickly, and satisfied that Shuichi hadn't been seriously hurt, turned his attention back to Yuki. 

"Eiri, you've come! I always knew you would-- I've been waiting for so long. You have no idea how much I've missed you-- how much I love you!"

Yuki started to take a step forward, but Eiri waved the gun, a simple fraction of an inch, but it stopped Yuki in his tracks. 

"Eiri?"

Yuki looked confused, then glanced at Shuichi, and his gaze turned venomous. 

"It's him, isn't it? He's turned you against me. Don't believe him, Eiri, please! I love you!"

Eiri simply pinned him with his wild eyes, and Yuki started to gasp. 

"Eiri, please! I've come all this way, to let you know I've never stopped thinking about you. I came all this way to tell you I love you, that I even have a ring…"

Shuichi glanced at Yuki, and suddenly, another shot rang out. The bullet flew true, and Shuichi gasped. Eiri simply turned away, pulling his pink-haired lover with him. 

"Come on… Let's go home." 

Shuichi followed gladly, leaving Yuki and all his dark memories behind. 


	19. Epilogue

Touma glanced at Eiri as his deep laugh echoed over the pool to where he stood by Mika, watching the food he was cooking on the grill. Eiri laughed again, not as loudly, and suddenly pushed Shuichi into the cool water of the pool. The pink-haired man surfaced after a couple of seconds, spitting water and scowling at Eiri. 

Touma glanced at Mika and winked. She smiled back, rubbing her hand self-consciously over the long skirt which was knotted over her bathing suit, just above her waist. Touma glanced down, his eyes growing misty. When he looked back up, Mika winked. 

Suddenly, a loud yell drew their attention back to the pool. The surface was rippling slightly, but there was no sign of either Shuichi or Eiri. However, after a couple of seconds, Eiri burst from under the blue surface, shaking and clawing his way like a scalded cat out of the water. 

"Shuichi, you brat! I said…"

However, Eiri never got to finish his sentence, as Shuichi simply clambered out after him and threw himself into Eiri's arms, kissing him soundly. 

Mika threw back her head and laughed, and Shuichi broke away from Eiri long enough to wink at the two of them. Then Eiri pulled him back, falling onto the warm concrete around the pool, Shuichi draped mostly over him. 

Touma sighed as he looked up at the sky, thankful that there were only a few fluffy clouds-- and nothing to mar the day. 

For a second, he thought about the moment a few weeks ago, when he'd stood in the semi-darkness of a small apartment and studied two bullet holes in the wall-- signs that Yuki was gone forever. 

As if she sensed his thoughts, Mika wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. And he only allowed one more thought-- the engraved words on Yuki's headstone which had been carved years before-- I hope to heaven his soul is gone. 


End file.
